


Naruto Hyuuga

by Deathwatch99999



Series: Naruto the beginning Part 1 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwatch99999/pseuds/Deathwatch99999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Naruto was raised by the Hyuuga family. How would the story change? Would Hinata still fall for Naruto? Will Naruto change the Hyuuga's in any way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Starting: Author's note

DON'T OWN, NO DOUGH, NO SUE. Have not yet started, message me for ideas got a good story line started but can change if more interesting than my idea. First story will try and post as often as possible. Sorry guys been really busy with helping out in a play, plus work, and college I'll try to get chapter one posted by next week. Been struggling with the start but once i get going I'm sure it will be posted faster sorry again about the wait. I put a m rating on this story because its my first story and i don't know if I'll be doing a harem story or not also to head off my story I'll be using a couple other stories for ideas I want to use so sorry if I take anyone's idea if I can remember the stories I got them from I'll post it in the first chapter. If any of you have ideas post in comments I will look at them weekly at the least and post those ideas that I like up. SPOILER ALERT!!!!!! this will have naru/hina in it and I'm not changing that. Just to let you know I don't have a degree in writing so ya just leave it at that. Yet again this story is my first although that I am new at this I will tell you this now, I plan on doing this story all the way through and not stop it and never start it again. If I do find out that I'm not enjoying this I will suffer through it for you people; also I do not know how long this story will be but prepare for a long one. Thanks for your support. Banziiii


	2. The Begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well sorry about the wait haven't figured out what those stories were but as soon as i do I'll post them. I don't own Naruto cause if I did man I don't know what I'd do.
> 
> "speech"  
> 'thought or Naruto speaking to Kurama'  
> (Kurama speaking)  
> {Kurama thoughts}
> 
> Naruto me not own, me have no mulah, not worth sue

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having one of those days first he has a mountain of paperwork that he has to fill and second he had just found out that Naruto had been kicked out of another orphanage for the 3rd time this year. ‘Hmmm…. I guess that I will have to have Naruto put into an apartment complex sooner than I had thought. Oh well guess I better find him.’ Sarutobi thought to himself as proceeds to tear off a seal on his drawer and pull out a crystal ball. “Naruto chakra signature is…. Ah there he is he’s next to the Hyuuga’s section of the village.” He mutters while staring at the crystal ball. When he notices, two forms one of them carrying a child away from the Hyuuga’s main household. “Well this isn’t good” he states. Hiruzen then does the hand signals for trouble follow me and 4 Anbu dropped from the ceiling and follow him as he jumps out an open window.

MEANWHILE

Naruto was wandering the streets of Konohagakure (yes a 4 year old is wandering the streets of a ninja village) wondering yet again what he had done to tick off the caregiver this time. When he suddenly notices, two ninja jump down from the wall right in front of him one of them carrying a limp form of a child. He immediately notices that they aren’t leaf ninja and that the child that they’re carrying is a Hyuuga. Of course being Naruto he charges the one with the kid startling him which makes the ninja drop the child.

“What the hell.” One of them stated.

“It’s just a child, are you lost little one.” The other said chuckling. “Move along before you get hurt.”

“I may not be a ninja yet, I may be small, and I may not be powerful but I can’t stand by while another child is kidnapped in front of me,” Naruto stated proudly. “My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I’m going to be Hokage one day! BELIEVE IT!”

“Come on let’s just kill the fool and get out of here.” One of the ninja stated while drawing a couple kunai.

“Yea we don’t even need any jutsus for this.” The other said while drawing a couple shuriken.

They both then start throwing their weapons at him.Naruto due to his many incidences with villagers chasing and throwing things at him he already is fast at dodging things unfortunately one manages to hit him on his right shoulder.

“Well as fast as he is for his age he still can get hit he he.” One stated menacingly.

“Is that all you got,” Naruto stated while pulling out the kunai lodged in his shoulder. “I hardly felt a thing.” As blood runs down his arm and he stands there shaking.

“Hmph I guess we’ll just have to try harder.” The other cackled. “Now prepare to die!” he yelled while throwing 20 shuriken.

‘There’s no way I can dodge them all.’ Naruto thought while trying to dodge as many as he could. His efforts were pointless as he was about to be hit by 11 of them. ‘Well at least I die while trying to protecting someone,’ Naruto thought sadly.

Suddenly the world stopped.

(Do you want power?) a menacing voice asked.

‘Who are you?’ Naruto asked.

(I’ll ask again do you want power.) The voice asked. (Do you want to live?)

‘Yes I want to live and if it requires power please help.’ Naruto answered pleadingly. ‘Demo, who are you?’

(It is too soon for you to know; also this power is only temporary you are too young and too weak to harness it for more than a couple seconds. If you truly want power I’ll give it to you but after this you will have to train, I will be you teacher. Do you agree?) the voice stated.

‘Yes, I want to be stronger. What do I need to do now?’ Naruto answered.

(I will release this power you will only have 10 sec before it becomes too much for you to handle. Are you ready?) The voice said.

‘Do it.’ Naruto said.

(I have to warn you this will be painful and you will pass out afterwards.) The voice intoned.

‘…… do it anyway I can handle a little pain.’ Naruto stated.

(Here we go.) The voice said.

All of a sudden Naruto’s eyes felt like they were on fire. ‘You said it would hurt but itai, itai!'

(Hmph you said you could handle pain.) The voice stated mockingly. (It should be over in a second.

There. Are you ready? I will help you control this power.)

‘Let's do this.’ Naruto stated.

It all restarted with a bang.

Naruto notice that his hands were placed out in front of him and a wave of some kind of energy was pushed out. All of a sudden the weapons that were about to hit Naruto got flung back and the two ninjas were slammed into a wall and were knocked out. 'Whoa what was that?' Naruto questioned.

(Baka, I said I’d help you control the power I was giving you. We’ll discuss this later as you will soon pass out from using too much chakra.) The voice stated.

‘Ugh, why do I feel…. so…… weak….’ Naruto stated he then passed out.

MEANWHILE

“Hinata!?!” Hiashi Hyuuga yelled while jumping over the wall.

His bakugan was activated as he was expecting a fight. “What the.” He stated as he saw the two ninja knocked out and a small child besides his own that was passed out on the street. ‘Wait isn’t that Naruto.’ He thought as he didn’t believe that Naruto was a demon he found the notion laughable. ‘What’s he doing here and why is he passed out.’ He wondered. He spun around as he saw someone coming he then paused realizing that it was the Third Hokage and some Anbu that were running towards him. “Lord Third it seems you noticed that someone tried to kidnap my daughter.” Hiashi said respectfully.

“In all honesty I only noticed due to the fact that I was looking for Naruto, Hiashi.” Sarutobi stated while sighing. “Well it looks like you got it handled let’s bring in these two for questioning.” He stated as the Anbu were proceeding to tie up the Kumo ninja.

“Actually they were like this when I got here. I don’t know what to make of this.” Hiashi stated. “Maybe we can figure out whom or what did this when we question them.” He implied. “In the meantime I’ll have Naruto placed in a spare room and I’ll have a healer look after him as well as my daughter.” He declared. “They don’t look like they were hurt too bad but Hinata may have a concussion and Naruto has a kunai wound on his shoulder.”

“That’s fine for now as we don’t want to move them too much we don’t want to risk injuring them further.” Sarutobi said as Hiashi called two of the branch family members over.

                “I want you two to put to Naruto in one of the spare rooms in my house and Hinata in her room. I also want you two to get one of our healers to help him and my daughter.” Hiashi ordered. “I’m warning both of you. If I find out that Naruto wasn’t taken care of correctly there will be punishment.” He stated threateningly as he knew how some of the villagers and leaf shinobi treated Naruto. “Is that clear.” He menacingly stated.

                “C...crystal sir.” The branch members stated weakly. They then proceed to do as he said.

                “We will probably need to call a council meeting as soon as we find out what happen and to discuss what to do with the Kumo shinobi.” Sarutobi stated. “Please be ready we will probably have the information out of them in a couple hours or less."

 A FEW HOURS LATER

"You all are probably wondering why I called this meeting.” Sarutobi implied. “Earlier this morning Hiashi Hyuuga’s daughter was attacked and was almost taken by two Kumo shinobi.” He stated.

*GASP*

“This is an outrage!” Many of the village leaders and clan heads stated.

“What are we going to do about this!?!” One yelled.

“We aren’t going to let Kumo get away with this are we!?!” Another screamed.

The council started to proceed into chaos. Sarutobi let it ride out for a couple more seconds before he interrupted by yelling, “PLEASE LET ME FINISH!” After they had quieted down he then said, “The information that we gathered from the two Kumo high Chunin ranked shinobi was that their mission was to kidnap the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and bring her back to Kumo to gain information about the bakugan. They were then stopped by a child who they didn’t know but we know as Uzumaki Naruto. He somehow threw them back with some kind of explosion which I believe to be Naruto accidentally releasing almost all his chakra in defense of the Hyuuga child and himself. Right now Naruto and Hinata are at the Hyuuga residence and will be until they wake.”

“What do you mean? How did the demon child somehow managed to overpower 2 Chunin shinobi by accident, is the foxes power controlling the demon child now, do we need to kill him?” One of the village elders questioned harshly.

The council started to rile up again arguing on what to do with the “Demon” child. Sarutobi and a couple of the clan heads were furious.

“What the hell is wrong with you people, no it was Naruto’s regular chakra Hiashi, the Anbu, and I would have noticed if it was the demon’s controlling Naruto.” Sarutobi said angrily. “Although I don’t know how he did it I will try to find out by asking Naruto, he trust me so he will tell me if he knows what happened. I am seriously disgusted will most of you, planning to kill a child over nothing. You should be ashamed.” He stated venomously. “I will not tolerate any attempt on his life and if I find out that there is an attempt or successful attack on Naruto nothing will stop me from finding who is responsible and ending them.” he stated while his killing intent hit them all. “Now, we will contact Kumo, and there will be questions raised but I do not want another war started over this. I will not have another war start while I am Hokage, we do not need any unnecessary deaths.” Sarutobi stated while slamming his fist down on the table causing the reinforced table to crack. “If there is not anything else we need to discuss I need to go see Naruto and see what I can find out.” He said. When no one said anything he said, “I now say this meeting ended no one will discuss this with anyone that does not need to know this is an S rank secret. Hiashi I need to discuss something with you please come see me in my office immediately. Dismissed.”

LATER IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

“First off Hiashi.” Sarutobi stated with a worried look on his face. “Are you alright? Almost losing a child can scare any parent.”

“Thanks for the concern but I’m fine.” Hiashi stated with a blank look on his face.

“Okay but if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” Sarutobi said while taking a puff from his pipe. “On to business then. What are your feelings on Naruto Uzumaki? Please tell me the truth I will not get mad no matter what you say.” He inquired as he breathed out smoke.

 “I think that Naruto is just a poor orphaned boy who is seriously misunderstood.” Hiashi said with a sad look on his face. This surprised Sarutobi due to the fact Hyuugas, Hiashi especially, are not know to show emotions often.

“Well that is very good to know that at least some Clan Heads are not idiots.” Sarutobi stated with a nod. “This makes what I am about to ask a lot easier due to the fact that I can trust you. Naruto has been kicked out of another orphanage and I feel that if I put him in another it will only happen again and he’s too young to be put in an apartment by himself. I also worry that if I do put him in an apartment it will only cause him to feel even more ostracized than he already is; also I have a feeling that he will need extensive chakra control training. What I am trying to ask is if you will either look after him, because I honestly do not have enough time to watch out for him every second, or could you bring him into your household. I know this is a lot for me to ask but right now you are the best one for the job and the only one as of right now that I can trust to treat him correctly.” He asked pleadingly.

‘Well this is interesting. I know a lot of the villagers shun or even hurt Naruto I have looked into it when I saw that he was in the hospital once for “falling down”; also Minato would be disappointed in me for not protecting him more than I have and Kushina would beat the crap out of me for not protecting their son.” Hiashi thought. “I see, well I guess I can adopt my friends’ son.” He stated with a smirk.

“Erm…” Sarutobi stated with a sweat drop. “You figured out who his parent were? How?” he asked.

“They told me of course. I was one of their most trusted friends. Although I am ashamed for not trying to adopt Naruto sooner, I am a failure as their friend. I stupidly thought of my standings as a Clan Head before the needs of a child.” Hiashi stated with a sad look on his face.

“Well I guess that settles that. Please refrain from telling Naruto who his parents were until he is old enough to understand why his dad did what he did.” Sarutobi stated with a smile on his face.

“Yes Lord Third.” Hiashi stated with a smile.

“Well I guess we should go tell Naruto the good news and then we hopefully will find out if he knows what happened.” Sarutobi said while grinning around his pipe. “I’m sure he will be happy.” He said while standing up and motioning Hiashi to follow.

AT THE HYUUGA ESTATE

“ **WHAT I’M GOING TO BE ADOPTED!?! YITTA!!** ” Naruto yelled while he could be seen jumping up in the air with a huge grin on his face and tears running down his face.

                “Well I’d say he’s more than happy about it Lord Third.” Hiashi stated while trying not to laugh at the antics of the child.

                “He deserves some good news for once.” Sarutobi stated as he was grinning while watching Naruto jump and down. When suddenly Naruto jump on him.

                “Old man, is this man to be my father.” He stated while smiling and trying to calm down.

                “Yes, this man is the Clan Head of the Hyuuga’s.” Sarutobi stated with a smile. “Naruto meet you new father, Hiashi Hyuuga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how did you like the first chapter. I got to hand it to those who do this it is a lot harder than I expected. Yes Naruto will have the rinnegan, although he will not have it for a while he got it temporary he will get it later on. Maybe when he becomes a genin I'm not sure yet though. Well comment please go easy this is the first story I have done. Over 2500 words for the first chapter pretty short wanted to prove that I was doing something I also liked the point that I stopped at. I will be having a vote on weither you want Naruto to have a harem and if so vote on who should be in it Hinata will be in a relationship with him no matter what. Will post the votes every chapter till I feel there was enough votes. Next chapter will be out in a week or so.
> 
> Deathwatch out


	3. Naruto reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI all Deathwatch here welcome to another chapter of Naruto Hyuuga sorry but my story has started out a little slow but as the chapters go on it will become more action packed also I will be getting better at doing the story as time goes on. In this chapter we resume where Naruto learns that he now has someone who will adopt and truly protect him. He also gets his first friend and learns the rules of the household. The 'mysterious' voice yet again makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "naruto or other characters speaking"  
> 'naruto or other characters thoughts'  
> (Kybuubi speech)  
> {Kybuubi thoughts}
> 
> I don't own Naruto I'm just a fan I'm also a college student so I have no money almost bankrupt YYAAAAAAYYYY so don't even sue don't do it, it's not worth it

CHAPTER 2

NARUTO REBORN

                “Naruto, this will be your new home.” Hiashi stated as he was showing Naruto around the estate. “If you have any problems don’t hesitate to ask me or anyone in this building, if any try to hurt you tell me immediately.” He stated with a serious look on his face.

                “Ano. What should I call you?” Naruto stated with a curious look on his face.

                “Chichi is fine. You also have a sister and a mother you will meet them at dinner.” Hiashi answered.

                “Okay Chichi, I can wait to meet them.” Naruto stated with glee. ‘I have a family, one that will protect me.’ He thought while tears ran down his cheeks.

                Hiashi noticed this and immediately thought something was wrong. “Naruto are you alright?” He asked with concern.

                “No I’m just happy that I finally have a family.” Naruto stated while wiping his eyes. ‘I will train so I can become strong, strong enough to protect this family from anything.’ Naruto thought while a serious look came upon his face.

                Hiashi just shook his head and thought, ‘He’s just getting used to this no cause for concern.’ At that moment they arrived at a door which he opened. “This is to be your room I know it doesn’t have much for decorations or anything special, but you can do what you like to it to make it yours.” He stated.

                Naruto jumped on Hiashi and exclaimed, “ **It’s perfect Chichi!!! ARIGATO CHICHI!!!”** He was crying again.

                Hiashi was startled but pleased Naruto was okay with the room. ‘Well he’s probably never had anything given to him or a place that was his.’ He thought. “My room is down at the end of the hall don’t hesitate to come and see me. Well it’s about time for dinner let me show you the way.” He stated. “I do have a couple rules here though; we always try to be punctual. Breakfast is at 9 am, lunch is at 12 pm, and dinner is at 5 pm. Please try to be on time.” He said.

                “ **Hai.”** Naruto stated as his stomach growled.

                “Here we are.” Hiashi stated as he opened the doors to the dining room. “Go ahead and sit down here.” He stated as he pointed to the chair on one side of the table while he sat at the head of the table. “My wife, your mother, and my daughter, you sister will be arriving soon.” He said.

                “What should I call them Chichi?” Naruto asked with a smile while not being able to sit still. ‘I’ll soon get to meet the rest of the family, my family.’ He thought and his smile became even bigger.

                “You mother you can call Okaasan and you sister you can either call Hinata or Imouto. Your sister is only a couple months younger than you so I hope you can consider her your friend before your sister, okay Naruto.” Hiashi told Naruto.

                “Okay Chichi.” Naruto stated. ‘I hope she accepts me as a friend cause then I will have my first sister and my first friend.’ He laughed as he thought this.

MEANWHILE

                Hinata was walking with her mother outside in the garden. _“What do you mean I now have an adopted brother?”_ She stated shyly. _“Who is he, what’s he like?”_ she asked quietly while poking her fingers together

                “Well…. You know when you were almost kidnapped yesterday.” Hinata’s Mother stated. “There was a child that somehow stopped the kidnappers. He is your new brother.” She said. ‘I was surprised that Hiashi brought the child home he’s not one to do things like that I’ll have to ask him why later.’ She thought.

                ‘But dad wouldn’t just randomly pick a child off the street even if he saved me. I wonder who he is truly.’ Hinata thought. _“When do I get to meet him?”_ she asked a little stronger.

                “We’ll meet him when we go to eat dinner; so in a couple minutes.” Hinata’s Mother stated. ‘Hmmm…. It looks like Hinata is really interested in this boy.’ She thought with a smile.

                _“Ano…. What’s his name Okaasan?”_ Hinata asked curiously.

                “His name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.” Hinata’s Mother answered. ‘Yep, she’s really curious. Well this will be an interesting meeting. I hope it all goes well.’ She thought with a smirk. “Well it about time for dinner let’s go meet him.”

                _“H…hai Okaasan.”_ Hinata said nervously.

                ‘Well there goes her confidence.’ Hinata’s Mother thought with a cringe as they entered the house and walked towards the dining room. “Are you ready to meet him Hinata?” She asked with a smile when they were standing in front of the door to the dining room.

                _“….maybe.”_ Hinata said while trying to become as small as possible and hiding behind her mother while clenching her mom’s dress.

                ‘Yep she’s lost all that confidence. I wonder how I can help her stop being so shy it just seems like it keeps getting worse as she gets older.’ Hinata’s Mom thought. “Don’t worry I’m sure he’s really nice.” She stated trying to help Hinata gain some of her confidence back.

                Hinata cringed at first then relaxed a little bit letting go of her mother’s dress and then said shyly with a nervous look, _“I think I’m ready now.”_

                “Well let’s go then, ne.” Hinata’s Mother stated with a smile.

MEANWHILE

                “Naruto sit still I’m sure they’ll like you just fine.” Hiashi stated with a sigh.

                “But what if they don’t? Most of the villagers hate me for no reason. What if they feel the same?” Naruto nervously asked while wiggling in the chair he was in.

                “Well you’ll find out soon enough I think I hear them.” Hiashi said when he thought he heard his wife’s voice and sure enough his wife opened the dining room door and entered the room with Hinata closely behind her trying to be as small as possible. ‘Hinata’s always bad at meeting new people. I hope it all goes well.’ He thought while he stood up and walked towards his wife. “Good evening both of you there’s someone here that I want you to meet.” He said and then looked over towards Naruto. “Naruto come over here.” He ordered nicely.

                Naruto quickly got up and ran over towards the two new people. “Hi I’m Uzumaki Naruto or is it now Naruto Hyuuga or is it Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga or maybe Naruto Hyuuga Uzumaki. ARGGG I don’t know anymore.” He stated quickly and loudly while running his hands through his hair roughly.

                “Naruto calm down. We will be discussing that later.” Hiashi stated while trying not to laugh. “Anyways this here is my wife.” He said while pointing to her. “And this little girl is my daughter Hinata.” He said then while pulling Hinata out from behind her mother. “Hinata meet your new brother Naruto.” He stated while holding on to her shoulders. “Come on say hello.” He told her.

                “ _H….hi.”_ She stated softly while rubbing her fingers together.

                Naruto noticing her nervousness rubbed the back of his head and said to her, “Hello I’m your new brother. Oh yeah you know that already. Ummm… it’s nice to meet you.” Naruto stated nervously. ‘What should I say she looks like she shy I don’t want to scare her?’ He thought. “Ano… will you be my friend? I’ve never had a friend and you seem very nice.” He questioned with a sad smile on his face.

                “Huh???” Hinata stated confusedly. ‘What does he mean by that, I’m sure he has some friends? Why is he asking me he just met me? I mean I’m no one special just the shy Hyuuga girl. Demo… he has such a sad look on his face. I guess I can be his friend he seems really nice and he’s going to be my brother from now on so why not.’ She thought quickly.

                Naruto took the pause as a no and then stated sadly, “I guess it was too much to hope for.” “I guess she hates me as well.” Naruto stated softly not realizing he said it out loud while trying not to cry.

                “HUH???” Hinata stated shockingly. ‘Why would I hate him? How many others hate him? What has happened to him to make him think that?’ She thought with a frown. “Ano… I don’t hate you. I was just wondering why you would want to be my friend.” She stated quickly not wanting to offend him further. _“I mean I’m no one I’m just one that is hidden behind everyone.”_ She said and realizing what she was saying tried to become as small as possible. _“I’d love to be your friend but am I worth it?”_ Hinata stated almost too quietly to hear.

                Hinata’s Mother was shocked first Naruto states that he believes Hinata hates him and then Hinata states why would he want to be her friend. ‘What is wrong with these two they act like they’re not wanted? What has happen to these two?’ she thought sadly. ‘I have to ask Hiashi later.’ She thought.

                Naruto was also shocked. ‘She sounds like she is also treated like an outcast. Now I want to be her friend even more she sounds like she’d never betray me.’ Naruto thought with a sad smile. “Of course your worth it, it sounds like you and I will be great friends.” He stated with a big grin.

                Hinata yet again was shocked to hear that. His smile lit up the room and it made her want to do anything to keep that smile on his face. _“Ummm…. O...okay.”_ She stated shyly.

                “YATTA!!!” Naruto yelled surprising all three of the others while he was jumping up and down fist up in the air with the biggest smile they’ve ever seen which caused all of them to smile as well. “I now have a family and a friend.” He stated with tears falling down his face. “I must be dreaming, because nothing this good has ever happened to Me.” He stated in disbelief but still with a grin on his face.

                “Welcome to the family Naruto.” The three stated.

                “Well let’s eat and while we’re eating, Naruto I have a couple of rules that will need to be followed since you will be living here now.” Hiashi stated while grinning sadly at Naruto’s current action of eating the food like it was his last meal ever.

                Naruto paused in his ‘eating’ to say, “I’m listening Chichi.”

                Hiashi coughed and then stated with a serious look on his face, “Well first off we the Hyuuga clan have a higher standing than most households and as such you will start learning proper etiquette; second also due to our higher standing you will have to start harsh training in all fields you’ll hate me at first but appreciate me doing this in a couple of years; thirdly again due to our higher standings tomorrow you will be going shopping for new clothes and other necessities with me due to the fact I don’t trust anyone else in this household to do so correctly; fourthly you will not travel without me or someone that I trust completely knowing how the villagers treat you at least until you can defend yourself properly this is for your safety you’ve already suffered enough these past years; fifthly you and I will meet with the Hokage monthly to discuss you progress; and lastly….” He stopped before grinning and said, “I know how you’ve been treated in the past and I hope to stop the worst of it so I want you to come to me immediately if anyone of my household treats you wrongly, but most of all I want you to be happy.”

                Naruto listened to the whole thing intensely, flinched when he heard about learning etiquette, grinned when he was told he would be trained. His grin grew even more hearing that he would be finally be able to get some actual clothing he liked orange and all but it was too noticeable for him especially to villagers who wanted to attack him. Naruto started crying when he heard that he was going to be protected from the beatings and abuse that the village had been giving him. He chuckled when he found out that he’d still be coming to meet Jiji every month. He glanced at his new father when he told him to come to him with any problems and when Hiashi said that he wanted him to be happy Naruto glanced down at his plate of non outdated food and started full out laughing with tears running down his face and then stated, “Hai Chichi I’ll make you proud.”

                “Naruto about your full name now, your full name is now Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga and yes you are keeping your last name the reason to that will be explained when either you reach Chunin or when you are 16.” Hiashi stated with a ‘don’t ask me any questions about it’ look. “Also your training begins tomorrow at 6am sharp so be up at 5:30 so I can show you the training ground we will be using from now on. You don’t want to know what will happen if I have to wake you. Right after your training we will shower than go shopping for new cloths for you.”

                “HAI.” Naruto stated with a grin.

                “Okay now let’s finish our meal so that we all can go rest we’ve all had an eventful day and you need to be well rested for tomorrow’s training.” Hiashi stated with a grin when he saw Hinata and Naruto both yawn.

LATER THAT NIGHT

                (Naruto.) A voice suddenly spoke to him.

                “H...HAI?” Naruto questioned surprisingly.

                (I only have a few things to tell you before you need to sleep so that you are well rested for training tomorrow. First off after a month of your new training I will teach you a Jutsu that will allow you to be in two places at once due to the fact I have my own training for you that will be even more extensive than the training your new chichi will give you. Secondly make sure you do some extensive chakra control training in-between now and then otherwise you will not be able to do the training I have for you. Thirdly if you impress me between now and then I will answer some of the questions you have but you will need to be patient. Fourthly weither or not you impress me I will tell you who I am when you start your training. And lastly if you slack off at all in your training the month before I start training you believe me, you won’t like the training I’m going to put you through.) The voice stated menacingly.

                “Hai.” Naruto stated with a yawn. “Can I go to sleep now I need to be well rested if I am to do as you said.” He stated while rubbing his eyes.

                (Yes sleep now.) The voice stated to Naruto. After Naruto was a sleep the voice thought to itself while chuckling {I hope he will be ready for my training otherwise it may kill him.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently been reading the story called "Ascension of the Kitsune by Wandering Maverick" good story love the length its a Naru/kyuubi fanfiction and due to the story hitting me so strongly there will be some ideas taken from this story (sorry maverick). I decided that Naruto will have a harem in this story Hinata being one of his mates and the Kyuubi being another but I need some more suggestions as to who else will be in this so called harem so please vote I will take all votes into account so start posting though I will not except any other males into the harem that's just throws me off not dissing those who like those stories I just don't. I will except some pairings of other characters. Come on post please.  
> "ANKO COMMANDS YOU!!!" Anko yells while seductively licking a kunai.


End file.
